


Sunset Mirage

by Helamine



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, royed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 瞎写，随性更新是焰钢（虽然cp向好像不是很明显）
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 画风时常突变，有部分站街元素，雷请不要阅读，同时建议看到雷的地方立即关闭  
> 为了您的身心健康如果您是过激洁癖也建议直接关闭

罗伊·马斯坦照常在路灯下等人，百无聊赖，甚至想去书店里消磨时间。女士总是姗姗来迟，理所当然，更何况是男爵夫人，一位乔装打扮寻求刺激的名媛。他不知道还要等多久，只好迫切希望在这十几分钟里有些短暂的乐子。

一个人影朝他走来，准确地说，挪来。他没听到高跟鞋的声音，想必不是男爵夫人；踏在地上的是靴跟，闷闷的，一深一浅。那个人停住了，天色黑得分辨不清那人的脸，他看到长及前胸的发丝没精打采地垂着，是浅色的光泽。罗伊刚要摆出对待女人的绅士姿态，就听见一把低沉的少年音：需要服务吗？

名不虚传，他想，这男爵夫人可真是挑了个好地方。

金发男孩扯了扯袖子，那破烂衣服甚至没多少布料，活像刚和街头混混打了一架而不是与他们群交。罗伊递了根烟，他没接，瞪着对方停在半空的手说，你什么意思啊？罗伊摊手，我还以为是流浪小孩受欺负了，结果是同行。生意不行啊？

这条街永远不缺想操屁股的人，生意不好只能归结于商品本身不尽人意，男孩看着脾气比年纪大，拉客倒是扭扭捏捏，像在安徒生童话里卖火柴。没人买说不清是好事还是坏事，甚至有可能嫖客就是被他本人揍跑的。五百，罗伊说。男孩又睁大眼睛，怀疑地打量他。于是罗伊又问，有什么问题，价太高了？

成交。金发男孩拍他的手掌，顺势一把拉过来，往巷子里走。罗伊一个踉跄，怀疑这家伙力气这么大其实是来抢劫的，拙劣地扮成男妓顺走客人的钱包，再在满是横肉的脸上来一拳，打歪他们的鼻梁骨。他于是摸了摸自己的鼻子，又不着痕迹地摸了摸口袋，金发男孩转过身，嘲弄地斜他一眼。

年纪不大该学的倒是一个没落下，他嘟囔道。

男孩不知理解成了什么，哼了一声：你也不错。交易途中还寻欢作乐？原来你们都是这么工作的啊。

我不太擅长拒绝别人的好意，他和颜悦色，更何况是这么倔强的孩子。——嘿，开个玩笑。

男孩重重踏了踏地面。现在倒装起好人来了？

啊？罗伊莫名其妙，紧接着视野拐进一条更昏暗的小巷。视力适应黑暗需要一段时间，领路的那位熟门熟路地继续深入，罗伊看了看表，男爵夫人得在书店门口气得踩断鞋跟。你知道几点了？他问。

男孩从衣服里掏出什么：过五分。

那就这儿吧，他说。

罗伊站住不动，准备解腰带扣，尴尬地想起对方不一定是这个习惯，眼神朝那边瞥。金发男孩也站住不动，低着头，却双手合十发出沉闷的声响，不如肉到肉那么清脆。他只能捕捉到一点儿银亮的闪光，从布料的缝隙下漏出来，飞快地划及眼前，那根松散的麻花辫跟着甩到脸上。

怎么回事！罗伊暗叫不好，他们离得太近，以慰藉肉体为前提的陌生亲密关系促使他差点把男孩拥入臂弯。他还以为要在小巷里完事呢！预备冲向下体的血液硬生生凝滞半途，先前的胡乱猜测被突如其来的惊吓抽空了七成。他挡着脸后退两步，转身要拥抱光源时迟钝地回想起早上起床刚扭了腰。

对方响亮地嘁了一声，这凶狠的男妓像一枚炮弹冲到他怀里，并非人类原生的拳头撞上他的下巴，仿佛大脑和颅骨错位的疼痛使耳道嗡鸣起来。

男孩提高了声音，喊道：果然是你，柯奈洛！

啊，他罗伊·马斯坦看人还是很准。

“什么毛病？”洛克贝尔小姐瞪眼，“我说买螺丝，跑一趟商店顶多五分钟，没让你半个小时后拖个人工制造的伤员回来。爱德华，你成事不足败事有余得令我心寒。”

她尚能一脸柔情地给毛巾拧水，多半是伤员英俊外貌的功劳。转向爱德华后她又高高挑起眉毛，“螺丝呢？”

“你要的型号卖完了。”爱德华无辜道。

“接着扯，”温莉冷笑，“除了发臭的香水味我没闻到任何与美妙沾边的味道：你没接触过任何金属和机油，也就是说你根本没有踏进店门一步。”

爱德华无言地挥了挥机械的手臂。香水味当然来自床上躺着的精致型男，爱德华与温莉不同，他闻不出人工香精和天然原料的区别，自然也不知道这种香氛是用来挑动女性荷尔蒙的；而在温莉看来，矫揉造作的味道没有折损他的男士魅力已是一种证明。

爱德华晃着半条胳膊，看温莉忙前忙后，“你动作轻点。”

“修理人体与调整机械本质上是一回事。”

“我可不敢对行家指手画脚，”爱德华说，“我只是还没想好怎么解释，别让他疼得那么快醒来——看，他眼皮在颤。”

“还不是你惹的烂摊子？”温莉恶狠狠地扔了扳手过去，被爱德华一把接住，“躺好，下一个就是你。”

罗伊呻吟着醒过来时，金发的年轻人已经被卸得只剩一手一脚，正用灵活的拇指在手机上打字，女整备师粗鲁地往他湿漉漉的长发上盖了块毛巾。把麻花辫散下来让他看上去更像个青春期少女，灿金的虹膜颜色很少见，一般人只在女孩子之间流行的瞳片中见过。没了强硬的钢铁胳膊，他的气息丢到普通人堆里也很难发现。

罗伊检查了一遍，四肢完好，肚子上没有手术痕迹，除了上衣不翼而飞和下巴的阵痛以外一切正常。他觉得自己有必要说点什么：“柯奈洛是谁？”

“你吓我一跳，”爱德华头也没抬，“既然不是你，那就与你无关。”

“这是让我无视掉不明不白的那一拳的意思？”

“好嘛，对不起，我当时心情不好，”爱德华略带歉意地向他俯了俯身，他心想这样的道歉绝对不符合职业规范，更不用说那件破烂天蓝色背心，“服务你也享受到了，虽然你睡得昏天黑地——不过我还好心给了你住处，就算两清了吧？”

“住处？”

“服务？”温莉问。

“给柯奈洛神甫准备的。”爱德华答道，“脑袋不疼了就滚，别想在这儿赖太久——为什么用怜悯的眼神看着我？”

罗伊难以比较“这小孩居然不保护客户隐私”和“神甫居然慕残”哪个更令人吃惊，只好诚恳道：“无意冒犯，我只是头有些晕。”

“想睡得安稳些也可以来一针镇静剂，”爱德华说，“喂，等等，温莉，我还没——啊啊啊！”

温莉不顾爱德华的惨叫连接上神经电路，草草结束零件组装。她叹了口气，转头换上温柔的笑脸，嘱咐伤员躺下休息，走出门前剜了疼得龇牙咧嘴的爱德华一眼：“早点睡觉！”

爱德华拖着疲惫的身躯穿过旋转门，远远看到高大的盔甲向他挥手，便朝那个方向走去。“清咖，谢谢。”

烟草已经熏人于有形，化学成瘾剂更是难闻得令人头皮发麻。他想不明白现代人为何如此痴迷这类麻痹大脑又费钱的玩意儿，同样是意识掌控不了只能任药物摆布，还是干脆切断神经回路瘫痪在床更高效一点。

“哥哥，周末过得怎么样？”

“啊，阿尔，”爱德华点头又摇头，“你哥要愁死了，目标没找到，倒捡了个大麻烦。”

“我们都听说了，你带了活人回家，”阿尔冯斯在“活人”上加重音，“那人什么情况？哥哥没把他怎么样吧？”

爱德华耷拉眼皮，“难以捉摸，”他对咖啡的苦味吐了吐舌头，“我宁愿现在就动身找柯奈洛，远离那栋令人窒息的房子，反正只要找到他就行了——为什么你们都听说了？还有谁知道？”

阿尔冯斯看了看爱德华面前的杯子，惊讶于他的兄长能喝下这杯漂着泡沫的污水。“恩维刚刚还在公共通讯里嘲笑你。”

“他知道了就意味着所有人都知道了。”爱德华绝望地瘫软在靠背上，“他什么时候能放过我？我说了不下十遍我不认识他爸。”

阿尔冯斯赞同地点头，显然也对此深有感触，“说到这个，父亲昨天打电话来问我们钱够不够花，可能项目告一段落又清闲了，他似乎还想请一周假回来。”

“哪个父亲？”

“我们的父亲。”

“让霍恩海姆闭嘴，”爱德华咬牙，“他怎么不在边境喂熊？”

“不用担心，布里克斯的熊近年数量骤减，已经是保护动物了，如果它们靠近人类的领地，被击毙的绝对是人。”阿尔冯斯说道。

爱德华颇为无语地看着他，“你怎么比我还损啊。”

“我还是很关心父亲的安危的。”

阿尔冯斯去年刚从新国远行归来，在此之前都是爱德华一个人独占钢之名。从外表来看，盔甲显然更符合这个名号，却不得不让人怀疑一下这么张扬的明示是不是搞错了什么：改装手脚的青少年还是比夸张复古风骑士板甲普通得多。

对此最不服气的要属爱德华的整备师温莉·洛克贝尔，她坚称前腿机械化的丹已经是全镇最靓的狗，爱德华没道理比不上看家犬（“你怎么连看个家都做不好！”——某日归来看到客厅如疾风过境的洛克贝尔）。爱德华于是也开始提诸如掌心加农炮的馊主意，被温莉无情地用扳手砸头。

“他怎样都无所谓，”爱德华用小勺乱搅咖啡水里的深褐色残渣，“反正Homunculus除了他们的父亲大人谁也不关心，只有那大叔本人愿意约霍恩海姆深夜喝酒。”

“拉丝特刚刚打赌你带人回去是金屋藏娇了。”

“她赌多少？”爱德华才反应过来，“怎么可能！是温莉透露给你们的？我只是不小心认错人了，没那么多有的没的。真的！”

“欸——”阿尔饶有兴趣地拖长音调，兄长这样的反应并不少见，但每次出现都伴随着有趣的经过，“所以是什么麻烦？”

“性工作者。”爱德华说，“在你想要说什么之前，请先保持五秒钟沉默。事情不是你想的那样。”

漫长的五秒后、或许足足过了十秒，名为阿尔冯斯的盔甲发出了没有感情起伏的声音：“我赢——”

话音未落，一直断断续续从远处传来的枪声突然密集而震耳欲聋地响了起来！

“怎么回事！”爱德华在弟弟耳边大喊。

阿尔冯斯已经反应飞快地解除了全息涂装，两米有余的盔甲在现场就是活靶子，他恢复了比爱德华稍高半个头的短发少年模样，和后者一起蹲在桌子下屏住呼吸等待枪声停息。被子弹击碎的玻璃落雨一般砸在几寸外的地砖上，开始还有几声此起彼伏的尖叫，后来只剩弹药划过桌椅杯盘嵌进弹簧棉花的不祥之音。

爱德华面色凝重地咽下最后半块薯饼：“这是冲谁来的？”

“说不准。”阿尔冯斯同样皱着眉，他向爱德华挨近了一点，自他去新国游学之后两人都没好好拥抱过了，此时阴差阳错却无暇感受兄弟温情，他感到有些脱力。

“都什么时代了，还用这么复古的火器……”

“说明他们接触不到最先进的武装？”

“也可能是烟雾弹，”爱德华说，“极其明显的特征，后续还会有这样高调的举动……之类的。所有人都只关注袭击，各级组织都只想稳住群众，真正的目的就可以在神不知鬼不觉中达成。”

阿尔冯斯心有余悸，“幸好咖啡厅里人不多，侍应生聚在后厨，应该都躲起来了。我没闻到血腥味。”他在等待爱德的时候嘱咐过服务生保持安静，不要打扰他们，为此塞了高额的小费。

爱德华拍了拍弟弟的脑袋：“硝烟味这么重你能闻到就有鬼了。”

加密频道里已经吵翻了天，普莱德先监视到他们这儿的异常，而H组内部的信息交换一向迅速。爱德华烦不胜烦关掉了通讯，也省得事情结束后被恩维和拉丝特逼供出家里那件麻烦，留下阿尔一个人还在试图从废话和笑声中提取信息。

枪声暂时停了下来，爱德华本想趁换弹链的工夫冲出去，被阿尔冯斯一把拦住：“嘘。”爱德华不满地撇嘴，冷静下来后才意识到他确实莽撞了。阿尔无奈道：“有另一个人的脚步声。”

是属于军人的整齐到强迫症的步调，没有刻意放轻，本地驻军统一制式的靴子走起路来应该也是这个声音。兄弟俩坐的是窗边的位置，感谢拥挤的座椅、砌高的窗台和两人没长开的身材，从外面很难发现他们；一片移动的阴影正盖在两人藏身之处上方，开口的是个干脆的女声：“你做过火了。”

那人没说话；阴影一动未动，站得笔直。他们等着女军人再透露些消息，她做了个手势——可能只是摆了摆手，射击手就开始一言不发地收拾他的装备，那架自动轻机枪。但他显然并不服气：“女士，我的任务还没完成。”

“他们真的没意识到这是在大街上？那边还有摄像头。”爱德华用气音在阿尔耳边说。阿尔被吓了一跳，脸色扭曲地比了个给嘴拉上拉链的动作。

有那么十秒钟他们都没说话。“报酬怎么算？”男声说。

“你确定要在这里谈？”女军人冷淡而厌恶地说道，“去找焰，他知道怎么处理你。滚吧。”

确定两人连带着凶器都从现场消失以后，兄弟俩才蹑手蹑脚地从桌子底下爬出来，幸好真如阿尔所说，咖啡厅的员工只是受了些惊吓，并无死伤。在崩溃哭喊的几个顾客之间他们像是仅剩的还保持理智的人，在警察到来前绕过监控悄悄从后门溜走。阿尔敲了敲耳骨上隐蔽的通讯器——撤掉全息涂装他只能用备用联系方式，频道里静悄悄的，连一向多动的愉悦犯恩维都安静得像父亲大人来视察工作。

“H组下班了吧？”爱德华漫不经心地踢了踢滚到下水道边的弹壳，把它捡起来在外套上随意一擦。

“我希望他们真的有在听。”阿尔忧虑的下垂眼都要挤在一起，“快回去睡觉，明天要开始忙碌了。”

“为什么？这么大的事件晚上就会出现在广场大屏的Breaking News，还用等到明天？”

阿尔冯斯如释重负，拍了拍兄长瘦小的肩膀：“父亲最早明天就到，哥哥还是仔细想想怎么解释家里多出来的性工作者吧。”

当然，爱德华烦恼的不可能只有霍恩海姆来访，反正他爹不是个脑回路正常的称职的父亲（他现在已经和青梅竹马形如同居了，而霍恩海姆对此毫无反应），他也不太在乎他爹的想法。虽然霍恩海姆定期向联系他们父子亲情的银行账户里存钱，但数字只多不少，爱德华就算穷到吃不起冰淇淋也只会敲诈他弟。要说谎也很简单，但霍恩海姆高深莫测了然于心的眼神会让他更不自在。

他本想拉弟弟过来一起直面地狱，然而阿尔冯斯去新国前就转租了公寓，现在正跟着Homunculus混吃混喝；他自己又领了柯奈洛神甫的任务，和整备师住在一起方便互相接应，于是被无辜卷入的黑发男人怎么看都是累赘。最麻烦的是，爱德华接近他的借口，也是“提供某种特殊服务的学生”。

“这都要怪你给的情报！”爱德华在电话亭里跺脚。对面的恩维叼着一根塑料兰草在打游戏：“我只是说柯奈洛要去书店南边第二根路灯下赴约，他喜欢接近凌晨的时候寻点乐子。你算数太差或者方向感不好跟我有什么关系？”

“你没说那是个男的！”

“男的？”恩维想了想，“你不也是个男的？噢——原来你走的是女装路线？高中女生援交？那也挺不错的，下次行动前记得自拍一张。”

普莱德不知什么时候插话过来，在视频通话界面睁开了红黑色的眼睛并喷出一段文字：“需要我提醒你柯奈洛男女通吃荤素不忌吗？没必要，钢。”

爱德华愤怒地砸了电话亭。

保险起见，回家前他还是找阿尔冯斯又碰了一次面。正直善良的阿尔闪烁其辞，让他赶紧回去待着，不要跟三十六街区的乱子扯上关系。

爱德华莫名其妙，他们刚见面就被枪击的咖啡厅不就在三十六街区？他一边感叹弟弟长大了都学会对自己撒谎了，一边听着门内的动静转动电子锁。

楼道里空空荡荡，悄无声息，只有门锁开启的短促金属音，以此为起始，仿佛停止的时间又开始流逝，所有声音万箭齐发，他不假思索，在室内灯光泄出的刹那往防盗门后一躲，激光束精准地嵌进对面邻居门上陈旧的凹洞。爱德华没带任何武器，见那烧焦的痕迹眼熟得过分，无聊地砸嘴。

眼见邻居急匆匆赶来的脚步声由远及近，而门内似乎换了家伙，又有再次上膛的趋势——他发誓听到了弹簧拉紧液压上升和枪管过热的轻微爆裂，急忙用脚勾来门口的绿叶盆栽，移到能抵住门的位置，不顾它长长的叶片临危剧烈颤抖，大喊：“温莉，是……你有完没完了！”

“啊呀，爱德回来了？”整备师毫无愧色地把重型电锯挂回墙上，戴上隔热棉手套摆弄刚出炉的烤翅，“正要喊你吃饭，阿尔呢？”

“比起暴力机械女，我相信他还是更喜欢和性感大姐姐共进晚餐。”

“晚上给你装S-TMP-1100接线的腿。”

“我错了，请不要这样。”爱德华诚恳道，在温莉的瞪视下把还在滋滋冒油的烤翅拨到一边，“那个男的呢？”

“那个男的”还坐在沙发一角，眼珠子快要从眼眶里掉出来地看着温莉行云流水的一套，爱德华对此早已习惯，他上次把朋友带来也是同样的情景：“你不来吃点？”

罗伊沉默着没动，疑惑地看他。爱德华这才想起来这时候是援交招揽生意的高峰期，他放着钱不赚反而回家和女孩子一起吃饭，实在太过可疑。于是清了清嗓子，柔和而别扭地说道：“等会儿我还要出门。”

——我的热水澡！空调房！

罗伊了然地点点头，令爱德华一阵火大；温莉却警觉起来：“你还要出去？”

装成（不知道为什么刚打过一架的）援交高中生只是一时兴起，温莉当然不会知道他的计划，也就不可能接他的茬。

“是啊，去……去见阿尔。”

这话说得就像名叫阿尔的人是他的金主。考虑到每次兄弟俩吃冰淇淋都是阿尔冯斯请客，欺骗的罪恶感减轻了一点。

“既然如此，把阿尔带回来吃饭不是更好嘛！我们都好久没见了，他该比你高出一个头了吧？”温莉不高兴地戳了戳浓汤里漂浮的番茄，“马斯坦先生请随意，不用理会这家伙，他还欠你一个道歉呢。”

作为回答，罗伊公式化地微笑了一下，“没关系，我没有放在心上……不如说我还要感谢你们的照顾。”

所以他姓马斯坦，爱德华心想。他总在心里抱怨这个黑发男人有点过于沉默，完全忽略了自己也没表现出友好态度的事实，好在温莉见惯了爱德华惹出的奇奇怪怪的麻烦，面对陌生人也足够温柔礼貌。是他有错在先，甚至刚刚还在琢磨怎么不穿帮地把假身份瞒下去，但现在对对方的不坦诚心生不爽的也是他——至于道歉，那是不可能的。

气氛一度陷入僵局，爱德华坐立难安，在温莉疑惑的目光中冲出了门：“我吃饱了！”


	2. Chapter 2

第五研究所是圣特拉尔一家生产并售卖天然食品的连锁店总部，他们自称所有原料都来自温室种植和模拟自然环境养殖，但研究员对不同种类动植物的基因做了提取和修改，将提升口感的优势部分组合在一起。Homunculus小组选择第五研究所的地下设施作为活动室之一，一大原因就是在这里他们能够最快喝到生命之源——咖啡的新改良版本。

拉丝特走进第五研究所时看到的就是这般场景：两米高的盔甲缩在角落，两手乖巧地拢在前面，两个处于身高劣势的未成年人围着他。在场的基本就是第五研究所的所有常驻人员了。她第一反应是阿尔在来这里的路上又捡了小猫，藏在全息影像后面躲过了检查，正打算过去帮可爱小弟弟解围，就听见阿尔奶声奶气地大喊：“你们不能认真点吗！”

恩维揪着他头盔上的穗子：“钢小不点？为什么要关心他？他不是玩得很开心嘛，我都想接那个任务了——真好啊——”

“离三十六街区的动乱过去一天了。”阿尔有气无力地提醒。

“根据大总统的指示，网络舆论已经在事件发生两小时内平息，市长还说要彻查传谣造成恶劣影响的始作俑者。”普莱德说，“格拉特尼甚至没有出场，还在地下室里喊饿。我不明白这有什么可担心的。”

阿尔一副“怎么连你也消极怠工”的表情——头盔眼窝的红光严肃地闪烁起来：“你们难道没有听到那两个嫌疑人说了什么？亏我还特意开着通讯听你们聊废话！我怀疑军部也趟了浑水，驻军从来没来得这么快过……他们的目的是什么？这次所幸没有人员伤亡，还会有下次吗？”

“你开了通讯？”普莱德惊讶道。

“我当时没说什么钢小不点的坏话吧？”恩维若有所思。

“军部？”拉丝特问。

阿尔给了拉丝特一个感激的眼神，感谢上帝，H组还有一个正经做事的人。“干活了男孩们，”拉丝特拍了拍手，无所事事的大龄青少年和合法童工黑客无趣地离开阿尔冯斯身边，“普莱德去调一下昨天的通讯。”

“不要命令我，”普莱德不悦道，“这个女声在档案系统里没有记录，查出她的身份需要几天时间。”

“她说‘去找焰’。”阿尔强调。

几个人都看着他：“怎么了？”

“让钢找到并接近柯奈洛神甫的就是焰。”

“这么说，找柯奈洛不是钢小不点一个人的任务？”恩维的声音从上方传来，“毕竟阿尔冯斯你现在也是钢嘛。两个人搭配效率更高，你要不也学你哥哥变装一下？”

阿尔疑惑了一秒钟爱德华瞒着他做了什么，但与Homunculus们交谈常有的无力感占了上风，他很快忘记了无关紧要的细节（鉴于恩维的插科打诨几乎全是废话），“我需要这个焰的信息，我要确保他……或者她的计划不会波及到哥哥。我不会允许这个计划伤害到他。”

包括聒噪的恩维在内，三个Homunculus都沉默下来，拉丝特甚至停止了指甲敲击桌面的习惯动作。普莱德端起马克杯，终于肯把黏在虚拟界面上的眼神分一点给高大的盔甲：“你确定？”

阿尔盯着他手里杯子上硕大的红色眼睛涂鸦，有种自己正被什么黑幕注视的令人背后一凉的错觉：“塞利姆肯定知道些什么吧？我明白这不太方便，但我也只是想要知道一点内情，我保证绝对不会把今天的对话说出去。”

“不要叫我那个名字。”普莱德老成地叹了口气，“看来你是真不知道啊？焰就是军部的，跟你和爱德华·艾尔利克一样，是个‘炼金术师’。”

阿尔冯斯仿佛同时被腹部重击和揭露了黑历史一般弯下腰去。炼金术师几乎是写在八卦杂志上的玩笑称呼，到他们所在的时代只会被无聊闲人拿到讨论串当作都市怪谈，人们相信每有一万名化学系学生就会出一个自命不凡、行事怪僻、成绩却又该死地优异的疯子。数百年前军事扩张时期皇室就招了不少疯子养蛊，提的都是不亚于复活死者、人造士兵的疯狂要求，虽然他们没有发表任何成果，但战后无一例外受到了表彰，同样也没人预料到他们在风光无限的几十年后被改弦更张的政府赶尽杀绝。

“政府的走狗罢了，还不得不用云里雾里的代号称呼，”恩维吊在头顶的管道上眉飞色舞，长及小腿的奇异长发违背物理定律地维持他惯常的形象，“‘焰’听上去就像魔法少女似的。”

作为与大总统秘密共事的走狗之一，恩维确实有身为宠物狗的自觉（这几年H组几乎什么也没干），而“炼金术师”和军部无非是猎犬和看门狗。宠物狗通常也和看门狗两看相厌——“我讨厌那个人，”拉丝特说，“虽然我猜焰多半很有魅力和决断力，但我的衔尾蛇印记开始灼痛了。说真的，他长什么样？”

阿尔冯斯从善如流：“既然也是个炼金……政府直属特殊行动不可说小组成员，为什么他——”普莱德示意他不用介意人称性别问题继续说下去，“为什么他要无缘无故伤害平民？”

恩维用看外行的眼神不屑地哼了一声。“军部是离非黑即白非此即彼最远的地方，就像巴斯克·格兰是个偏执狂不意味着他的下属也没脑子，”拉丝特说，“你对焰反应过度了。爱德能照顾好自己，他不是什么雨天被遗弃在箱子里的小猫。”

阿尔被这个比喻逗笑了，他意识到把兄长单独留给这些麻烦确实不太厚道，他知道爱德华一直不擅长应付父亲。“那小猫请你们养一下吧！”他从盔甲里——无视全息涂层的话可能就是从衣服口袋里——掏出两只湿漉漉发抖的猫崽，它们甚至还不会像样地叫，互相紧挨着蜷缩在阿尔的掌心里。普莱德瞪着眼睛被塞了一手猫崽。“拜托了，请不要给它们喂咖啡，这会害死它们的。我去找哥哥了！”

“走好，”拉丝特理了理新烫的头发，“我去看看格拉特尼，他好像又把监控吃了。”

爱德华夺门而出后发现自己确实无处可去，对面邻居见他出来，拉住他对着门上的凹痕抱怨了半小时，直到爱德华站得左腿都要僵直了才意犹未尽地放他走人。他饿得前胸贴后背，想到那一盘烤翅和奶油焗饭都要进了马斯坦的肚子就咬牙切齿，接着不幸地发现楼下的自动贩卖机几乎全部售罄，只剩下难喝至极的罐装牛奶。

按照温莉的性格，两小时后阿尔住的公寓可能会接到来电或留言，确认爱德华是否要在那里过夜，他不想回忆起由于自己突然消失而大发雷霆的洛克贝尔，同时为了自己的胃着想，他决定去弟弟那里蹭住一晚，就像小时候那样挤一张床。阿尔冯斯有个新国来的好房东，有与她的祖籍相称的厨艺，还会招呼他们一起吃饭。

好吧，他承认自己有些六神无主了，需要知情、聪明、善良的阿尔理一下逻辑再顺便出点主意。

阿尔的公寓离得不远，他可以步行过去并在路上找点吃的垫一垫肚子。爱德华不喜欢坐城市代步用空中摩托，他身高不够，几乎要平趴着，容易被交警当成偷溜出来的小孩随机拦下来，要求出示驾照；退一万步说，磁吸轨道对改装义肢也不那么友好。他特意绕开了三十六街区，远远看上去那儿和往常一样繁华又冷清，驻军照常在大街上巡逻。

爱德华向房东太太询问阿尔冯斯近期房门密码的算法，却被告知有个没见过的可疑人士去了阿尔所在的楼层。“你千万要小心，”房东太太一脸忧虑，“那人个子很高，穿着很奇怪……你知道现在入室抢劫都会发展成凶杀吧？”

我们被寻仇的可能性远远大于抢劫，爱德华心想。他一想起只能去银行兑换线下货币的银怀表，就有冲进政府议事厅逼迫财政部长开放线下线上货币互通的冲动，他攒了不少钱没换，都是日常生活没法用的收入。刚步入社会的年轻人永远是所有年龄层里最穷困潦倒的。

爱德华轻手轻脚，小心不让靴子踩在潮湿地砖上的黏腻声音引起注意，隐约看见走廊尽头的黑暗里确实站着一个高大的人影，一动不动，像是在雪地里虔诚祈祷被冻僵了那般背对着他。

爱德华响亮地啧了一声，“霍恩海姆？”

他的父亲迟缓地转过身来，透过反光的镜片打量自己许久未见的长子：“爱德华。”

霍恩海姆看上去虚弱无比，即将入夏的时节还裹得严严实实，尽管他只是坐了布里克斯来的直达列车还没来得及休整。两人进门后饥肠辘辘倒在沙发上，爱德华摸到厨房探索冰箱，只看到所剩不多没处理过的食材，连加热即食的半成品都没有，他只好又眼冒金星地回沙发上打电话叫大号披萨外卖。在填饱肚子前他完全没有说话的力气，也不想数霍恩海姆有没有多吃他一块披萨。

霍恩海姆看着他又从冷藏柜里抱出一大瓶汽水灌了下去，开口道：“阿尔冯斯去了哪里？”

“不知道，”爱德华打了个饱嗝，“以往这时候他已经躺在床上看书了。”

“我以为你们住一起，阿尔冯斯只给了我这个地址，”霍恩海姆说，“但我看到只有一间卧室，卧室里是单人床。”

很好，他现在知道阿尔不会带人回来乱搞，对比之下爱德华的麻烦可以唠叨三天三夜。

“你可以再关心你儿子一点，阿尔去年回亚美斯多利斯才租了这间。我和温莉的公寓塞不了第三个人。”爱德华试图杜绝父亲发现马斯坦的任何可能，虽然很对不起阿尔，但他亲爱的弟弟是不会放任亲爹露宿街头的。

“我每星期都给阿尔冯斯发讯息，但边境形势近年越来越严峻，他有一些手段绕过拦截，也不是总能成功。”霍恩海姆说道，这让爱德华陷入了沉默，“你和温莉在交往？”

“你知道现在同居不意味着任何事情吧？”爱德华翻了个白眼，“托你的福，机械铠时常需要修理，而温莉是我的整备师。她沉迷往材料里加各种东西，我感觉我很久没长高了。”

“所以你还是不喝牛奶。”

爱德华选择闭嘴以压制住和霍恩海姆吵架的冲动，后者多半会把他的一切激动行为当作无理取闹，“说说布里克斯有什么有趣的事？”

“涉及布里克斯的都是机密。”霍恩海姆像是早就做好了讲故事的准备，“列车上有个姑娘坐在我旁边，深褐色皮肤，东部口音，视线全程黏在手机上，她开着视频通话，语气崇敬、信誓旦旦地向对面保证‘那位大人’的奇迹之术可以做到。”

“做到什么？”

“她说，‘任何事’。”

“会这么吹嘘的多半是私家侦探吧，他们坚信掌握了不为人知的秘密就能解决任何难题，”爱德华胡乱猜想，“但是‘奇迹之术’？还有人相信那套吗？”

“爱德华，别这么刻薄。”

在父亲面前永远处于叛逆期的长子撇了撇嘴，在难以忽视的视线坚持下把搁在桌上的腿放下来，“我还以为现在的年轻人都没有好好生活的热忱，我是说，希望破灭的时候会更难熬。”

中年男人陷入了沉默。爱德华察觉到不对：“她还好吗？”

“看上去一切正常。”

“那就好，”爱德华说，“我刚想去拿蜡烛，还以为你要讲什么猎奇故事来度过这个漫漫长夜，这可一点也不有趣。你还好吗？你虚弱得像窝在候车室凑合了一晚。”他观察了一下对方的脸色，“等等，你不会真的这么干了吧？”

霍恩海姆咳嗽了两声，爱德华嫌弃地把没吃完的意面从他面前挪开。“朵莉夏的事我很抱歉。”

“行了，这话你该对妈妈说。”他就知道，每年霍恩海姆回来，哪怕话题再正常最后都会拐到这句话上，最开始他还不知所措，兄弟俩无言地在屋顶上坐了一夜，现在他多少学会了怎么和不着家的父亲正常交流，已经不会难过得逃走了。

“对着网络社区里的虚拟墓地？”霍恩海姆不自然地笑了一下，“明年生日可以给她订个电子蛋糕。”

“想不到你喜欢那些行为艺术。”爱德华趴在桌子上说，“政府把病逝的人都‘放归’了，连存在过的痕迹也留不下来。啊——想想还有点挫败，我们死后又是怎样呢？”

“你们本可以像其他小孩一样正常去学校的。”

“现在也可以。阿尔还争取到了进修的机会，他一直做得很好，有时候我甚至感觉他更还游刃有余一点。……别露出那种恶心的表情。”

不知道是不是爱德华的错觉，他比刚见面看上去轻松了一点。“总之，如果你要去里奥尔，路上小心。”不等爱德华答话，他就起身要走，冷风卷进来冲散了披萨的味道，一年没见的父亲连再见都没说就消失在了门外。爱德华出门一看，连外卖盒子都不知什么时候被顺手带走了。

他在沙发上呆坐了一会儿，才想起之前担心的都没发生，两人之间的话题完全被年长者牵着走，霍恩海姆像是洞察了一切再用他不喜欢的那套居高临下的语气与他对话。他十岁的时候，出门远行的父亲回来过一趟，给他们带了两本图画书，兄弟俩围着看了一下午，最终年幼的爱德华愤怒地把它们扔进了垃圾车；之后霍恩海姆不在的两年里，爱德华一直担心父亲会突然出现，问他那两本图画书好不好看。幸好包括阿尔在内没人再提起过那件事。但他始终以为再次见面的时候霍恩海姆其实是想问的，只是不想收获失望的答案和怒气冲冲的眼神——爱德华确实想过故意这样做来报复他。

在他昏昏欲睡地等着温莉的突然来电轰炸之时，公寓的主人冲了进来。

“你果然在这里！”阿尔冯斯气喘吁吁，“我刚订了去里奥尔的票，现在出发还来得及。”

“里奥尔？”

霍恩海姆那个混账果然知道些什么！

“在东边，离边境不远，带些薄衣服过去。有人查到柯奈洛神甫会在那里出现，不管怎样，我们只要回收资源就可以回来了，”阿尔冯斯突然站定吸了吸鼻子，“你点了披萨？”

“没有留下垃圾啦！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会写太长，太长就没耐心填了


	3. Chapter 3

“你动作还蛮快的嘛。”通讯那头的女声讥讽道。

“是，是我的错，但我都挂彩了，还没拿到赔偿……大总统应该给算工伤。”

“和平年代现役军人都能拿到工伤补偿了？看来伤势不轻啊，”女声毫无波澜，“对手是什么人，以你的身手还会被揍到放我两天鸽子，我真想结识一下。”

“谁知道那小孩下手怎么这么重，”罗伊无精打采，“我深刻反省，独自一人不能走夜路，不能轻信陌生人，也不能在关键时刻用本能思考——起码也该去个高级酒店什么的。”

“最重要的一点：对小孩出手是不对的。”

“他起码17了，可能有18，看身高我不太确定；甚至在‘赚钱’的同时和女友同居中，这刷新了我对现在年轻人开放程度的认知。”他换了个舒服的姿势靠在椅背上，“但或者合眼缘可能就是这么回事，有一种说法是对脸‘一见钟情’。人在深夜和白天不共用一个大脑，凌晨时分容易理智下线，你知道。……我明白这不能算借口，对不起。”罗伊诚恳道。

“需要我提醒一下你的部下——叫什么来着，哈勃克？——对你的作风有不少怨言吗？”男爵夫人说，“倒是令我很意外，从过往的约会对象来看，那个男孩可一点也不符合你的偏好，我以为你更喜欢成熟丰满的女性。”

“比如说？”

“比如伊丽莎，比如克劳迪娅，比如我。”男爵夫人笑道，“开个玩笑，马斯坦先生莫要当真。”

“别人的美貌都比不上您的光彩照人，女士，没能与您共度良夜是鄙人的损失。”

“你这样让我都要期待起下个月了，”她长舒一口气，“你养伤的这两天倒是有新进展。三十六街区很顺利，没出意外；菲利的信息被拦截了；钢还是去了里奥尔。”

罗伊皱眉，“拦截？”

“‘焰’背后现在不止一个人。您不会不知道有个像模像样的传声筒在替您说话吧？”

罗伊沉默片刻，“菲利居然也会遇到这样的问题啊。”

“他在总部。”男爵夫人闭上双眼揉着额头，“具体情况还是要问他，我毕竟不懂那些的原理。”

“谢谢提醒，”罗伊说，“请空气代我吻在您的脸颊上，下次见面我会带束花来。”

“希望不是红玫瑰，”男爵夫人优雅地掩住了呵欠，“除了红色，什么都可以。一路顺风。”

里奥尔，东部边境的小镇，气候炎热干旱，居民自给自足，几百年来从不与其他城市贸易往来。偶尔有热衷冷门胜地的游客前往克塞尔科塞斯会从这里经过，但去过的人都说里奥尔乏善可陈，没有独特的建筑也没有精巧的风景，唯一具有纪念意义的祭坛也在战争后破败得无人问津。

对于外界而言，观测到一个与世隔绝的小镇正在发生什么并非那么容易，有人说里奥尔黄沙遍地，也有人说它世外桃源，哪怕从卫星上看，那片土地都笼罩着一层灰雾。

“这就是你要去的原因？东部我可照应不了，我现在在——”那边的声源远离了一点，一个稚嫩的童声在嘈杂的背景音里清晰起来，罗伊耐心等待了几秒，见那句话还没有接着说完的意思，说：“艾丽西亚？”

“是我！”女孩兴奋地叫起来，“罗伊叔叔再等等哦，爸爸说他要给艾丽西亚烤……培、培根卷……？”

“艾丽西亚知不知道自己和爸爸妈妈在哪里啊？”

“我们在海滩！我换了新泳衣，爸爸说他要拍好多照片给罗伊叔叔炫耀一下……哎马斯坦，我女儿是不是很可爱！她跟你说了什么？刚刚说到哪儿了，里奥尔？”

“没什么，别再把肉烤糊了，”罗伊说，“我会关掉信箱，你别想用度假感想和格蕾西娅她们的照片挤掉重要消息。下个月见。”

“等等等等——知道了，爸爸马上过去！——你一个人？不和霍克艾中尉一起？这让人怎么放心得下嘛。”

“她有别的事要做，”罗伊想起莉莎坚持要他带个下属的眼神就头痛，“只是一次例行检查。仔细算算中央议事厅仗着旁边是荒无人烟的沙漠，难以从东部进犯边境，已经忘了几十年没检查了。”

“边境士兵都拿不动枪了吧，”休斯笑道，“议事厅怎么突然想起来这回了？”

“这是个人行动，我没上报议事厅。”

他的挚友发出一声疑惑的鼻音。

“让一个可能还没成年的孩子去，未免太不靠谱，不知道为什么我有种‘要去帮一把’的预感。”

“你不放心？”休斯沉吟片刻，“这可不像你，是什么挡在了你加官晋爵的野心之前？一个素不相识的‘炼金术师’而已，擅自行动被军部高层发现可是会受罚的。”

“所以我什么下属都没带，”罗伊强硬道，“只是告知你一声，如果军队内部有什么变动，照常发信给我。”

“我在外度假，消息或许还不如你灵通。”休斯随即刻意压低了声音，“你应该已经发现了，有件让我不得不在意的事啊，现在在海滩都没心情了。”

“什么？”

“艾丽西亚她，好像有小男朋友了啊……”

罗伊第三百四十九次一边后悔为什么明知结局还要听下去，一边挂断了电话。

为了保密起见，军部的远程交流手段十分复古地禁止了视讯，因此他看不到好友休斯此时海滩度假有多惬意，同理，他的下属和“钢”交流数次也不知道彼此的面目。

据菲利所说，钢应该是个语气温和的年轻人，连礼貌用语都透着军部少见的真诚，这与他的怀疑对象恰好相反，并催生了他对钢的怜惜和同情——这个国家的人仿佛从来没发觉这么年轻的孩子就加入工作是个严重的问题。两周前他们得到消息说东部边境发现未开采的红石矿，议事厅却决定让最年轻的“炼金术师”独自前去探明情况，任务由焰下达给钢。“那人甚至不在军部！”他如此跟莉莎·霍克艾抱怨，后者难得没用枪逼他回去好好工作，也叹了口气：“议事厅对那孩子确实过于严苛了。”

他想起爱德华（该死的，他甚至不知道那个金发孩子的姓氏），算算年数或许和最年轻的炼金术师相差不远，偏偏两人走了截然迥异又都极为辛苦的路。自那天晚餐前爱德华跑出家门后，他就再也没回来，罗伊大可以询问与之同居的温莉，但女整备师显然对“柯奈洛神甫”一无所知，“我以为是工作上的事情？爱德跟我说过，他的工作性质要接触很多不同的人，”温莉说道。

形同废话，我的工作也要接触很多不同的人，军部校官罗伊·马斯坦大佐心想。与柯奈洛接触或许只是巧合，神甫其人平日作风有违教义，喜欢猎取一些漂亮男孩女孩做餐点，风声甚至传到了军部的耳朵里。除此之外他还在圣特拉尔做了不少手脚，这才是议事厅无法睁一只眼闭一只眼的原因。蹊跷的仍然是爱德华——就算中央的男妓为了生存多有些绝技傍身，也不至于像他那样一身紧实肌肉还装备轻力量型的机械铠。

但是，“服务”？爱德华还说“服务你也享受到了”，在小巷还是酒店？总不能在爱德华自己的公寓里吧？为什么他完全没有印象，只因为他“睡得昏天黑地”吗？

在他发现公寓里那个不见了的金发男孩的影子已经挥之不去的时候，那片灰雾已经出现在视野中。

艾尔利克兄弟下了车，夜间的凉意让爱德华打了个喷嚏。相比圣特拉尔，里奥尔气候比较干燥，在区区百年之前还是沙漠一侧的小镇，难说这消息闭塞的几十年间会有什么大变化。爱德华睡眼惺忪，他刚在车上睡了半天，活动活动僵硬的肩颈，靠在弟弟身上打了个呵欠：“有什么问题吗，阿尔？”

在车站露台上他们没看到什么特别的景象，环顾四周几乎空无一人，也难怪列车一天一班。东面迎接太阳比圣特拉尔稍早些，天色仍晚，从这里眺望出去，整座小镇都笼罩在看不清楚的夜幕之下，空气也并不清新。

“真是的，哥哥也该注意一点吧。”阿尔冯斯抱怨。困得睁不开眼的兄长正抱住他的手臂，几乎被拖动着行进，“有什么关系嘛！”

爱德华想起他弟一副高大威风的盔甲也只是视觉干涉的把戏，真实的阿尔跟他个头差不多高，一路上一直拎着行李，也该由他展示一下哥哥的尊严。他抢过神秘的箱子，没想转瞬间它就脱手砸在地上，只好从肉手换成机械的那只：“你这装的什么这么重？”

“一些……衣服，”阿尔眼神躲闪，“为晚上做的准备。”

他毫不怀疑，衣服不是假话，但阿尔肯定会往里面塞些过不了安全检查的小型武器，包在衣服里不知为什么竟能蒙混过关。所幸他还没丧心病狂到往行李塞活物的地步——动身前阿尔已经被迫卸掉了盔甲里藏着的小猫小狗。见他露出不信任的眼神，阿尔再次强调：“真的是衣服！”

“好了好了，我知道你心虚，”爱德华摆摆手，“晚上要做什么？你可没跟我提过。”

“我提了，但你当时在睡觉。任务信息说等我们到达后会有专人接待。”阿尔冯斯说，“过一会儿就会知道了。”

话音刚落，一道刺耳的摩擦声划破无人的寂静，突兀地停在他们跟前！

兄弟俩对视一眼，爱德华向前一步挡着阿尔，他一边扯了扯左手手套，一边努力向身后使眼色示意阿尔要是真藏了什么武器就赶紧拿出来。机车前灯闪烁了一下，引擎的嗡鸣声卷起灼热的气浪闷得人几近窒息，来人素白裙装，脸掩在头盔里，看样子丝毫没因他们戒备的姿态感到冒犯，一条褐肤长腿跨下机车，接着她收起面罩，紫罗兰色的眼瞳不赞同地打量他们：“哪有弟弟挡在前面保护哥哥的？”

“我才是哥哥！你说谁是看不见的豆丁啊！”爱德华高喊，“别，别拿车灯照我，眼疼。你们住这破地方居然不怕沙子蒙眼。”

“没兴趣和小鬼开玩笑，你成年了吗？”她漫不经心地略过炸毛的爱德华，又趁他不注意多打量了几眼，才将目光移向一直沉默的盔甲：“介绍一下？”

“大姐姐不是已经知道我们是兄弟了嘛，只不过他确实是哥哥哦，”再次确认四下无人，阿尔冯斯压低声音说道，“是焰让我们来的。”

爱德华惊异地瞪大眼睛瞟了他一眼。阿尔搭在他肩上的手加了点力气，他知道这是先别声张、等会解释的意思，也先顺从地低下头。

“军部的人？”

两个艾尔利克皆不置可否。

“今天还有个军部的大人物要来，你们不是一起的？”机车女嘟囔道，她摘下头盔，理了理挑染的粉色刘海，汗湿的长发终于解放出来，“走吧，带你们去祭坛。”

“祭坛现在还在使用？”爱德华好奇地追问。

据他们所知，祭坛建造之初的目的是凭吊战死的亚美斯多利斯士兵。里奥尔虽说临近边境，再往东边却是罕有人至难以跨越的克塞尔科塞斯沙漠，与新国相安无事，不像北部和大国德拉克马纠缠不休，提议修筑祭坛的人恐怕是个没药可救的浪漫主义者，正看中了这里的荒凉壮阔感；此后再无战事，也就没人记得了。

“当然，柯奈洛大人就在祭坛等你们。真正见面要到晚宴了——先睡一觉，醒了就跟信徒说是托马斯带来的，他们会提供吃食。”

“亚美斯多利斯已经没有宗教信仰了。”

“这里是里奥尔，”她坚持道，“别拿对待伊修瓦尔人的那套对付我们。信仰让人类活得更自由，我们只是付出了一部分空虚迷茫的时间做祷告，就像切除了没用的阑尾。”

爱德华皱紧眉头，“同是东部的居民，没想到你们和伊修瓦尔人也不能互相理解？还是只是议事厅统治下的审时度势呢？”他知道议事厅一向反对多元信仰的存在，甚至不惜采取军事行动达到目的。

“与肤色无关，伊修巴拉神对他们来说是异教神祇吧？”沉默许久的阿尔冯斯出声道。

女人一言不发。爱德华盯着她下撇的唇线，她涂了银白色唇膏，不说话的时候显得极难亲近。她维护这一套的同时又不全身心投入，更像在隔岸观火。他想起霍恩海姆在车上遇到的那位“奇迹之术”的狂热崇拜者，想必也来自里奥尔。

“这雾气是怎么回事？”他又问道，“光凭里奥尔的湿度不可能有这样的气象吧，难道有毒？”

他们刚从车站出来，他便注意到浮在空中的浓雾，令人呼吸不畅、陡生凉意——正是这个原因，这座小镇在卫星地图上一直保持难以辨清的些许神秘感。

“不知道，”她耸了耸肩，“你想听教旨的解释？这是遮蔽伟大太阳的阴霾，是神对民众的考验，要等此地的亡魂离去才是神罚结束，太阳神雷特的光芒将再度笼罩每一个人。”

“非教义的说法呢？”爱德华拢住一把灰雾在掌心，松开的时候它们极快地四散而去。

“我不知道——说到底我也只是个没受过教育的本地人，长这么大从来没出过里奥尔，外面的世界对我来说还是十几年前图画册上的模样，”她说，“这个谜题就留给你们这些中央来的优等生了，恕我无法解答。”

“你叫托马斯？”爱德华问。

“那是姓氏，笨蛋，”托马斯挤出一个和善的微笑，“还有什么要问的？”

爱德华想了想，摸着下颌比划，“你认不认识一个个头很高、金发金眼、胡须剪得很整齐的大叔？看起来不太高兴也没什么兴致的那种。”

“没见过。”

“看来和那个混蛋没关系……那没事了，”爱德华揉了揉眼睛，懊恼地意识到他还得在这黄沙遍布的地方待个几天，“你们这儿有卖墨镜的吗？”

“护目镜不是更方便吗？”阿尔冯斯问。他刚给爱德华吹了沙子，后者的眼睛还水光闪闪地红着。

“这样比较酷。”爱德华甚至没回头，仍对着镜子凹造型，他这几年长住阳光不足的中央都市，对这里的一切都感官新奇。阿尔一时无言，以他兄长的审美，那些遮挡风沙的防护设备确实不够张扬。爱德华低下头，从墨镜上方看人：“你还没告诉我那个是怎么回事，叫什么来着……焰？炎？那是谁？”

“你我的同行，”阿尔冯斯叹了口气，“这次回收红石矿的任务就是他那里发来的，找柯奈洛神甫也是他的要求。普莱德不愿意给我更多信息，只知道确实是军部的。”

信徒们送来了简单的早餐，爱德华嚼着三明治含糊不清地说：“所以就是他策划了三十六街区的枪击？难道说他藏了什么不能被高层发现的秘密，这个秘密还与那个柯奈洛有关，于是临行打算在我们发现前先杀人灭口？”

“真这样的话我们也没法平安到这里了吧？”

“也是，炸个列车轻而易举……”但他并不承认自己猜错了方向，“万一他也悄悄跟来，这里就不那么和平了。”

“温莉能确保安全吗？”阿尔突然提到。

爱德华像是才想起来他们家里还有个蹭吃混喝的陌生住客，脸色凝重起来——他本以为此次一行花不了多久时间，没来得及回公寓一趟就匆匆踏上旅程，更没有抽空与整备师通话，“温莉还是能应付那位男……性工作者……的吧？”他烦躁地抓乱了头发，嚎叫道：“她刚给我换了一条最重的腿！”

阿尔看向他的眼神充满了不敢置信：“你留一个女孩子和性工作者共处一室？我以为在父亲到访前一切都处理好了！”

爱德华心虚地想到，在马斯坦那里他还是个迫不得已出卖肉体的未成年学生形象，尽管这个谎言摇摇欲坠站不住脚，大概在第二天晚餐之前就戳穿得差不多了——欺瞒什么的感觉真令人不自在。

他不怎么担心温莉，毕竟马斯坦是个能被一拳放倒的可怜家伙，女整备师往日的强悍作风足以吓到他；相比起来，还是自己回去后的安危更值得忧虑：如果马斯坦说漏了嘴怎么办？他还怎么在发小和弟弟面前树立威信？

他又小心地瞟了眼阿尔冯斯，“……温莉已经把他赶走了，我是怕他再来骚扰啦，哈哈。”

他干笑得像嗓子冒烟，好在阿尔似乎是相信了，他没再问下去，面不改色地把发硬的面包干就着牛奶塞进嘴里，“假如焰有所企图，他的目标也是我们。”

“贸然在大街上出手也说明对方有足够的自信，不动用人质这类卑劣手段也能成功，”爱德华接话，他看到阿尔嘴唇周围一圈白色奶沫差点笑出声，“圣特拉尔大概是安全的。”

“如果对方不是冲着我们来的呢？就像无差别攻击的恐怖分子那样，”阿尔皱眉道，“恩维说我想太多了，没有必要这样较真地探究一个人的底细。”

“我不相信他们。”

“我也不信，”阿尔冯斯说道，“这是转移注意，避重就轻。如果你要按计划接触柯奈洛神甫，一定小心。”

“什么计划？”爱德华第一反应以为恩维出的馊主意已经被阿尔知道，背后一阵寒意。他疑惑地看着弟弟拖出那只箱子，转动扭锁打开，便凑过去看了看里面的所谓“衣物”。

“……什么啊！这完全是你的恶趣味吧！”


End file.
